The Realm of The Lone Wolf
by kelli123155
Summary: Epic, lets leave it at that.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Normal Life_

"Eoin, can you tell the class what the square root of 2 is?" my teacher asked me for the second time.

"The square root of 2 is exactly 1.41421356." I replied angrily but not showing it.

"Thank you, Eoin and you are correct. You get 5 extra credit points with your test." The teacher told me.

It was lunch before I knew it and I sat down by my best friend, Elizabeth and my cousin, Makenzie. The lunch we had that day was: milk, hamburgers, apples, hash-browns, and peaches, I only liked the hamburgers, hash-browns, and the milk, but I had to eat everything anyway while hearing the other table saying, "Thousands of children would die for this food! So why must we eat all of it? If the school really doesn't want it, why not donate it to the starving children and save their lives!" While the other table kept telling them, "Because they don't go to school here, the teachers don't care about them if they don't go to school here." Though most of the school was on the other table's side. After a couple minutes Makinzie took my hash brown and shoved it in her face then also ripped my bun in half stuffing half in her face.

While I was walking home from school I heard a noise in some bushes. I went to go see if it was a rabbit and if I could catch it! I was wrong though, it was just a homeless beagle, it wasn't a total bring down though, I got to keep the dog when I brought it home and asked my parents.

The next day I went to the depot to try to find some seeds to buy and then to sell for triple the price to farmers, because seeds are so cheap there. Since today was a weekend I went out fishing and I caught 5 walleyes, 3 trout, and 7 blue gill after I got my third walleye I tried to fish with my hands like a bear, the water was cold as frost bite but, I still tried to though I failed and went back to fishing they way regular people do, with a fishing pole but, by the time I thought I saw a cat swimming by my boat, which was in the middle of a lake, then I thought that I should go home for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_The Wolf Inside_

I went out to the woods today because I still wanted to catch a rabbit, and so I went out to the woods and I went searching for a rabbit hole. After about 10 minutes of looking I found one, but, to my luck there was nothing in it, it was abandoned. I found a bunch of other rabbit holes but, they were abandoned too. So I thought they were afraid of something, but, what? What could they possibly be afraid of? I had heard a few stories of wolves in these woods but, I never saw any and I was always in the woods. So, I set it aside, thinking It was false and not true. Then I came to a hole that I felt on rabbit in, I pulled it out and I saw that it was dead. I took it home anyway so I could clean it and then eat it for supper, until, at midnight, on a full moon I heard the most unusual thing, an "aWwOOoOoOoO!" of a wolf, but I also hard that the howl was a kind of uneasy moan.

I went to the place that I had heard it and I saw a wounded wolf lying in a kind of giant mouse trap that was most likely supposed to be used for a bear cub. I saw that the howl I heard really was from a wolf, it was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen! A grey wolf cub, I tried to free the creature but then I realized I couldn't open the cage with just my bare hands like I could with a smaller one, so I ran home and grabbed a crowbar to try and pry open the cage. Except the one obstacle that kept me at the edges of the woods. My parents, they would stop me and bring me in because they would think I was cold or got a cold, or they would just have me go inside without listing a reason. This is the kind of time I wish I would have had made a back door to my garage. I just wanted I could save that wolf so I ran back to where the wolf was locked up and tried to free it with my hands again. Then it unexpectedly scratched me, the coldness numbed it so I couldn't feel that the wolf really did scratch me until I was warmed up with my blood. I ran home cause I couldn't get the cage open still. Before I got home I started to grow hair on my hands and chest, but I told myself, "I am just imagining it, it is not real..." then I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_School Once More_

When I got back to school on Monday I went to say hi to my cousin and friend Makinzie and Elizabeth, but before I got there I saw that there was a new student in the school so instead of saying hi to Makinzie and Elizabeth I went over to the new student. I told him my name and then he said, "Hi? I am Adam... what do you want?" I told him that I didn't want anything, and I just said hi. At that Adam said "Oh..." and walked away. I was confused about who Adam was and that if he really even went to this school but, I let is pass by me because I saw him in science and reading.

At recess I sat by my friends on the swings and asked them what they thought of the new kid, and all they said was, "I do not know, I have not met him yet" and "I don't know but he seems a little mysterious." But, those went at all helpful. I went to go sit by Adam to see if I could try to be his friend I said, "Hi." then he replied back, "Hi, you seen any wolves in the woods up there?" while he was pointing to the woods I always go in, "People here say you go in there all the time, day and night, so, tell me. Have you seen or heard a wolf?" I was confused about what he was getting at and I thought that he might kill the wolf if I told him that there really was a wolf in those woods, so all I said was, "No, all those tales are false there are no wolves in those woods. If there ever even would have been any wolves there it most likely be in the 1800's they were there. But I am not saying there were cause I doubt it." and to Adam's unsure reply he said, "Err... OK?" At that Adam just started to have a regular conversation with me and we became friends.

The next day Adam came over to Eoin's house though Eoin's cousin Makinzie was over at his house to and when Adam met her there was a sound, it sounded sort of like... two swords scraping against each other really fast. It confused for a bit but then I just thought I had imagined it, so I let it pass and didn't worry about it. I went to get something for my cousin and then Adam stayed with her in the living room, when I came back everything seemed good so I gave the water to that I went to get for my cousin to my cousin. Then Makinzie told me, "Thank-k-k Yo-o-u-u-u" in a weird way that I could not understand, then I heard that sound again, the 2 swords. I went to go play Super Smash Bro's Brawl (SSB) with Adam, I kept winning until we did a tournament, Adam takes his tournaments seriously!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_The Shape of Wolf_

When the night of the full moon came I began to hurt like I have never hurt before, my bones were changing, fast, I didn't understand it but, I knew that I was hurting and my bones were changing, I started to cry. My eyes were closed and I didn't dare open them, It felt as if I had ears and a tail but also thick, thick fur. The pain ended, I was on all fours, and I couldn't get up on my two legs though it felt as if I now had four. I ran to the woods, I do not know why but I just did I found other wolves and I got scared, I didn't know what I was and the wolves made me even more confused. The wolves weren't circling me like they would with their prey, but they were mad at me for being on their territory. Then right then and there I found out what I was, I was a wolf, the leader of that pack came up to me, the alpha attacked, biting and scratching me, making me bleed I could not fight back I did not know how. The alpha would not spare me and then another wolf, smaller but, stronger that the alpha leader. The wolf had been the wolf that had scratched me, the wolf knocked the alpha off of me and I slowly got up, I was scared. The wolf that attacked the alpha just said these two words that I barley heard, "He's new." The alpha stopped attacking.

Then the wolf came up to me saying, "My name is Serina." Then before I could say a single word in reply Serina ran off into the woods. A couple minutes later I came across Adam, Makinzie was stalking him about 10 yards away, she would hide whenever Adam was about to look back so she didn't get caught. Then I started to spy on Adam because I wondered why he would be in the woods during the middle of the night, when I looked at Makinzie I held my blood lust back, I looked at her again, that time I could not hold back. I ran toward her, astonished she pushed me away, I ran back up and attacked, biting and scratching, I was like a furious giant grizzly bear releasing a fury of bites and attacks, when she was about to die and covered in blood, I stopped, Adam was watching since I threw a big scratch against her cheek, he was furious at me, even though he didn't know it was me, Eoin. Adam was about to attack me until heard I a sound that was, "YO-L-A, YO-L-A." then Adam ran off to where the calling came from, I could tell that he was not what I am and I swore to myself I would find out what he is.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Clowns_

Three days later, when Makinzie was completely healed from what I did to her while I was in werewolf mode she was a little off, like if she would have gotten amnesia but, she didn't she was just different., once when she was sitting down she randomly got up and almost screamed, "HASTA LA VISTA BABY!" Then pretended she had a gun and shot me with her make-believe hand gun. The day before, Makinzie came to school when it was lunch while she was supposed to be in the hospital's emergency room with blood all over her and perfectly white skin, thinking she was a zombie and touching everyone's food before they got it and then also making everyone throw up their lunches. Then after a little while of laughing at herself she finally stopped, and was almost normal after that.

During the next full moon I accepted that I turned into a wolf at night and was human at day, it didn't hurt anymore, though I was still a wolf I felt like I had the power to change human again! Again, I was Adam in the woods, I ran up to him and asked, "What are you?" Pushing me to the side he said, "I am a-" then cut himself of saying, "None of your business! I am nothing for all you know and you, are just a pebble in sand." My wolf heart was hurt by that and I ran to an old and abandoned den. By the time I was human again I felt as if I could turn into a wolf any time, I could, though everyday at school I was more tired than usual, but I had to go anyway, sadly. Before the next full moon came I walked out in human form to my den and when I got to the entrance I saw what no one ever wants to see in their house, or in this case cave, there were 5 uninvited clowns practicing on unicycles in the middle of the cave. I screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? GET OUT." The clowns just looked at me, in my mind I admitted to myself, "Well I sort of did spaz out there." Finally after 10 minutes of staring at each other they replied, "No, this is our cave, we bought it with money right out of our pocket." I told them, "Well, you better find another one cause I know that you are thinking about turning my bed into a wolf slottering part just for the skins and more money!" All at once they told me, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" I replied back to them, simple, its right here on a piece of paper on the wall. YOU MURDERERS!" With that I turned into a wolf and attacked the clowns, I didn't want to kill my other own kind so I knocked them out and dragged them to a different more dangerous cave 1 mile from my cave, also ripping the signed paper that allowed them to own this cave into little cheese-it bits.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Dog Fights_

When school was over and the half moon's night had come I decided to go out to my cave and rip apart the things that the clowns forgot and I didn't throw out yet. When I got there, still in human form, again I saw people at my cave, it was starting to smell too much like a human around there and I smelled even more inside my cave than I saw out. When I entered the cave I saw something even worse than evil clowns dancing around a fire in my cave. I saw two dogs in some kind of circular wrestling ring attacking each other, everyone was yelling and screaming, "KILL'EM, KILL'EM!" I hated being even in my own cave, because of this dreaded sight I wondered to myself as soon as I left, "Why, why?" I felt the heat of anger rush through my body, even on this cold winter day. Before I got home I saw someone, human, and it seemed as if I knew her from somewhere, she came up to me and said three words that made me remember, "I am Serina." I was getting annoyed from all of these things happening, me being a wolf, Serina, the clowns, and the fighting dogs, there was still anger boiling inside of me and when I was about to burst with anger and turn wolf, I stopped. I do not know why.

As soon as I got home I saw Makinzie urging a kitten to go to the bathroom on my sleeping beagle that I brought home one day while finding it in a bush, so, with even more anger I kicked Makinzie so hard that she fell over the fence blocking the way to long stairs and she fell down the stairs, getting bruised. I didn't feel bad though I sort of actrully laughed a little, I took my dog out for a walk; his name was Odolf, which was Teutonic for a noble wolf. After a I was finished walking my dog I got really bored, I decided to go to the old ghost town 5 miles away in wolf mode even though it was blocked off with a giant sign saying, "STAY AWAY, TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT, SURVIVORS WILL BE SHOT AGAIN TWICE." When I got in the town all I saw was a messed up road, a wooden house in surprisingly perfect shape, then I saw metal buildings that were rusted and had toxic gas in them, there was more to the town but I did not know what they were. I started to walk around until I got bored again and forgot about the dog fights, I went to my den and again I saw dog fights but, this time I did something about it, I went to the owner and had a chat with him, finding out his name was Odil which in French meant rich I also asked why he had dog fights and if he hated dogs. His answer was, "I hate dogs, they took everything from me, my home, my family, everything..." I had no idea what he meant by that so all I said was, "OK... I don't know what you meant but, IF YOU KEEP DOG FIGHTS I'LL KILL YOU!" He was smiling for some reason and said, "Then come and attack." Taking his knife out he lunged for me, I turned into a wolf and lunged, growling, I almost attacked, until Odil stopped, staring at me in wolf form, not saying a word. I ran toward him just to finish the battle and killed him, I turned human again and I released all the dogs that were locked in the cages, and everyone left except me. I went back to where Odil was and took all his money, he really was rich, then somehow he woke up, he was neither a ghost nor zombie, but still, he was human. I led him out of my home and then I went home with my business finished.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Orphan_

During spring I was going to La Crosse to go camping, so I packed everything I thought I would want, need and use: my ds, blankets, clothes, my beagle, a baby harmless shark that I did not even know I had, a tree, my bike, my skateboard, a laptop, my wii, wii games, and ds games. When everything was in our camper I had to take out the tree and the shark, but otherwise everything could stay. When I got into the car so we could go, someone and their family asked where we were going and if they could come, we said they could and they came into our car, I learned that the family was British and that the kid they had was adopted. I went over to the, used to be, orphan and said, "Hi!" and he replied back in a whisper, "Are you human?" I was stunned by the question and the orphan said, "I'm not..." Then he showed me that he was a werewolf. I asked what his name was and he replied, "Christopher Mencil, what is yours?" I noticed that he wasn't British and I replied, "Eoin, I do not have a last name." To me he was sort of creepy so I got up from my seat and moved to the front of the car, though before I could buckle my seatbelt my car hit someone, something. We had hit Makinzie, she was still alive but, by the impact of the car she wouldn't last very long. Gladly there was no damage or blood on the car except there was a piece missing, I went over to Makinzie and kicked her to get up, she did not move, she was still alive but badly hurt. I went back in the car and everyone else followed, leaving Makinzie on the road and although she was suffering the most sufferable death anyone could ever have, no one put her out of her misery. Except when a car swerved around us hitting err with their car and having blood splatter all over their tires and the rest of the front of their car.

As soon as we got to the campground the British parents that adopted the American boy persuaded my parents to let Christopher Mencil camp with us and when I heard that he was I groaned, I thought the guy was a bit creepy. We started a campfire and I saw that my best friend, Elizabeth was camping here too, the orphan told me she was a witch and I asked how he could tell but he told me it was a secret. I did not believe him, I saw that Elizabeth found out I was camping here to so she walked over to me and said, "Hello, just take off the o and that's where you'll go! I am just kidding..." I replied uncertain and annoyed by what she said, "Uhh... hi? And OK?" Then I introduced my 'friend' and he told her, "You are a witch..." Then cowered in a corner.

After about 3 hours Elizabeth came up to me and said these two words that I did not understand, "I am." Then she left, leaving a trail of water behind her, I thought that maybe her shoes were in some water. I was starting to wonder why there were so many riddles. So, I grabbed my notebook and flipped through the pages that were saying jokes and stuff like:

She: Bye!  
>He: Ah, finally, I've waited so long.<br>She: You want me to leave?  
>He: No. I dare to not even think about it.<br>She: Do you love me?  
>He: Of course. Lots!<br>She: Have you ever cheated on me?  
>He: No! Why are you asking me?<br>She: Will you kiss me?  
>He: Every time I get the chance!<br>She: Will you ever hit me?  
>He: Are you crazy? Of course not!<br>She: Can I trust you?  
>He: Yes.<br>She: Darling!  
>After the wedding ... just read the text from bottom to top.<p>

When I finally got to a clean page I wrote down all the riddles that I had been told, I AM, I AM SERINA, and many more.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Funeral_

After we got done camping we went to the funeral of my cousin, Makinzie. All my relatives were there, but, none sad, some even overjoyed! I, unlike some people that were looking through the windows to see what was going on, understood why no one threw flowers or cried. One of the strange things were: She did not come back as either a ghost or skeleton, or even a zombie. On the second day of Makinzie's death, I went through her things and found 3 of the most common things out there, 1. a baseball, 2. a full gallon of milk, and 3. Rotted candy. When I accidentally shook her desk, an entire cake fell off, it somehow tricked me into wolf mode and landed on my tail upside down. I felt something inside of the cake and when I got it off of my tail the item i felt fell out. It was something I had never seen before but, it was as bright as the moon and it seemed to change color in the dark and light, in light it was grey and in the dark it was yellow, then sometimes red, also rarely, it is orange. Since I didn't want it to end back up inside a yellow cake that, I had the feeling was originally a brown chocolate cake. I took a bath right away when I got home, leaving the color changing stone in my room wrapped in a silk blanket under my floorboards. On day 3 of Makinzie's death, some people painted a portrait to be buried with her. Though when everyone came to the burial of Makinzie, the painting wouldn't go with, whenever we got it in, the wind flew it back out. As if it were afraid, or wants to fly away! I started to look at the notebook I had that I had written all the secrets in. I looked at the one that was: I AM SERINA. I tried figuring it out, until I remembered the wolf, way back when I just got turned into a werewolf. A wolf said: MY NAME IS SERINA. Could they be the same? Is that person the wolf? I put the thought aside after writing down what I had just, maybe, found out.

On the fourth day, my entire family and I decided it was about time to put Makinzie into the ground, Adam showed up. Serina did too. When we got outside, Adam met Serina and Serina met Adam. Soon as we got outside to start burying her body they started to fight. It wasn't long until Adam pulled a revolver, or pistol, out and aimed at Serina and as soon as he pulled it out, soundlessly without anyone besides me looking, everyone in the crowd started screaming and they were not, even, looking at the gun or Adam. Adam shot at the ground near her feet, as a warning of some kind meaning either he wants her to stop something she's doing/have her do something, or telling her that he wasn't afraid to shoot. Everyone started pulling out their phones and were either texting their friends or calling the police. The police never came. Adam shot Serina in the head, 3-times. Serina was dead, Adam had a gun, a death at a funeral. We all decided to put her in the fancy futuristic-2080 styled coffin that we had an extra of and buried her in her family's private graveyard. I had been saddened.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Enemies_

When I got to my house in the form of a human I saw that no one was there. I went over to the fridge to get something to drink when I was a lightish shadow with a darker shadow within it. I figured it was either my dog or a vampire that snuck in my house so, just for a procaution, I took a sharp wooden stick and hammer, long with a garbage bag. As I got closer I could hear a small hiss and when I finally got over there... It was... Just a kitten that must have crawled into the house. When I looked behind me I saw what I had been waiting to see. A vampire, I didn't know him though and he had brown hair, white skin, stitches on his forehead and, besides the stitches he looked kind of cute. It was just too bad I had to stab him in the heart with a wooden stick then hammer it in even more. Well, once I did that I put him in the garbage bag, put some garlic in there to make sure he _stays_ in there. I took him outside and with a shovel dug a deep, deep hole, put him in it, and buried him in the hole I had just dug. A few minutes later I found out there were two vampires hiding in my house, this one was a blond haired guy and looked a little like the brown haired guy I had buried. He ran away, and got away. I sort of let him get away, after all no one could get away from me that easily.

A few weeks' later vampires were coming by the dozens; gladly no one was home again! I wouldn't be able to defeat them all so my only hope was to run, I turned into a wolf and ran for dear life. But when I thought I was free... more vampires came, by the thousands this time! I was surrounded, trapped... I tried to run but there were too many, they all pushed me back into the middle of them all and when I tried to look beyond them, all I could see was more of them. They were closing in on me, fast and I couldn't think of what to do! All of a sudden there was a terrifying scream, of what? I do not know and all the vampires left right then, except 14 of them and counting Adam with them. I saw this as a chance to get away, so I jumped on Adam, knocking him down and looked at him for a second with sad, furious eyes. Then ran and got away, going to my cave after killing the biggest rabbit I had ever seen for lunch. After a few days, I told the other werewolves about what had happened and about the 2 vampires in my house before all this, which made me think... Did that vampire I let go tell the others? Probably. Wasn't long before a war started, I fought in the middle of the crowd of the archery group up on a castle wall. Before the thousands of vamps started charging at us, I met someone new. The werewolf king, and his name was Camp though his last is Bell, he made me want to eat soup because of his name! But even before we were ready the vampire's army attacked us, we were greatly out-numbered but, unlike the vamps, us werewolves had a battle plan. First the defensive sword handlers came up, when 5 were killed, the defensive gunners came in, when 5 more werewolves died, we sent in the wolf mode werewolves, signaling half of the sword and gunners to be in wolf mode. Then the 1st archers went in, when 10 archers died, the 2nd archers went in, including me, then when 2 died the 3rd archer group went in. We were winning although, I really had my doubts!

Everything was going smoothly until I got knocked out, then 5 of the archers brought me to the medic and there was an advantage, gladly only 5 vamps saw it and not too many were killed, at least... So I've heard. I was not there. I quit battling the first day because until I healed, I couldn't hold a bow, I heard most of the vamps quit too. Good news for us!


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Riddles_

When I got home from the war, my parents were there and they asked me where I had been all day, I couldn't tell them I was out at war with the vampires. So I told them I went for a very long walk through the woods, I guess they believed me because they left after a few seconds of silence and staring. I told them I was going to go on another walk and then left to go toward my cave, part of the way in human mode and the other half running in wolf mode. As soon as I got to the entrance I turned back human because I could hear the voices of humans, probably hunters. I thought,'Wonder what they'd give to have my head on _their _wall?' Soon as I got in the cave I opened my notebook full of my riddles. I looked at the I AM from the campground when Elizabeth said it, and the I AM SERINA! I thought about the I AM SERINA one, it would make perfect sense that the person Adam shot was the wolf that said 'I am Serina!' That was all I needed to be sure of it, a sure thought, the girl that got shot was the wolf. Now about I AM. At that moment 3 hunters walked in my cave and when they saw me the first hunter said, "Oh, hi kid. My name is Thenn, this is Ace and that girl is Tori. You ought a get out of here kid-" I interrupted then from being called kid,"My name is not kid! Its Eoin!" "OK! OK!" said Thenn "but like I was saying before, you ought to get out of here. There are monsters in these woods!" "OK, I'll leave... If you tell me what the monsters are." "Alright, alright fine!" Thenn replied, "there... well... you may think this is a joke but... well... there are werewolves in these here woods. Now I suggest you get goin' before one of 'em finds ya." My body stopped in shock as I thought _they found out about us... _ Then I regained control and ran off into the woods. I decided to take a taxi home because I accidently ran the opposite direction, when I got a taxi to stop, I got in with no hesitation and didn't even bother to look at one who was driving the taxi.

After a while I realized that I should be at my house by now and as I was about to ask the driver why we weren't there yet I realized that the driver was Adam, one of the only vampires that new my identity, so I tried to open the door to jump out but Adam locked the door so I tried to unlock it and open the door to jump out again but he just locked it again, after I tried it a couple more times I gave up. I started to get really tired and went to sleep in the back of the taxi, when I woke up I was in a metal cage similar to the one I saw Serina in when she scratched me and I turned into a werewolf. There were a bunch of vampires surrounding the cage, it seemed I was in a kind of desert, I was still in human form so the other vampires couldn't tell if I was werewolf or human, lucky for me a strong smell from a fire covered my werewolf scent. I was full of anger and hatred toward the vampire werewolf hunters, mostly there leader Adam. I fell asleep when all of the vampires got tired of watching me and left, when I woke up it was in the afternoon and I wasn't in the same place I was before I fell asleep. This new place was full of humans that looked native to the desert and they were watching me just as the vampires had watched me before. I soon realized that I was in my werewolf form, I got up and some strange people who looked like they worked for a vet examined my muscles, ears, tail, eyes, nose, and stomach. All of a sudden I saw Adam look at me from a door, I growled and ran up to him, when I reached him I said, "What do you want?" With a sharp tone. But all Adam replied was, "I want nothing but your friendship right now." We stared at each other for a while until finally I told him, "Fine, but don't try to capture me ever again." With that Adam left and the desert people dragged me to a big wooden house saying things like, "This wolf is so healthy, well have a feast of it tonight!" and "MMmmmm... Wolf meat..." While others just stared at me and licked their lips. I started to get nervous and knew it was either run away and die, get eaten and die, or show the desert men my wolf self.


End file.
